1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf club hosel construction and more particularly pertains to compacting the weight of a club head closer to the hitting area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hosels is known in the prior art. More specifically, hosels heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of connecting a shaft to a club head are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,919 to Johnson discloses a hosel construction for a golf putter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,734 to Parente et al. discloses iron golf club heads.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,711 to Parente et al. also discloses iron golf club heads.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,949 to Kastenhuber discloses a lightweight split hosel and putter head.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,788 to Katayama discloses a club set with progressively altered hosel thickness and head weight.
In this respect, the golf club hosel construction according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of compacting the weight of a club head closer to the hitting area.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved golf club hosel construction which can be used for compacting the weight closer to the hitting area. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.